For many electrical wiring requirements, it is desirable to use electrical components which are discrete units or modules. This is particularly advantageous for several reasons. For example, it facilitates the repair. Thus, it is possible to trouble-shoot a disabled assembly by test inserting new units one at a time for existing units until the defective unit is located. Secondly, as is thus readily apparent, the overall assembly need not be replaced when a defect exists only in one individual component thereof. Another advantage is the ability to tailor-make an assemblage of electrical components to fit a particular job. Thus, where there is only a few, or even one, of a particular assemblage to be produced, this can be done from a series of standard modules at a cost that is usually far less than it would be to otherwise fabricate the overall assembly. Furthermore, as improvements are made in the characteristics of one particular module, an improved module can readily be substituted for the original, unimproved version to thus up-date the overall assembly.
The foregoing advantages have been recognized and electrical components have been produced as unitary modules (e.g., radio tubes, plug-in relays, etc.). Tracks for holding wiring sockets are known (e.g., U.S. Air Force MIL-R-6106/3A; U.S. Air Force MIL-R-6106/5A; and U.S. Air Force MIL-R-6106/1).
The principal object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly having a number of advantages. One significant advantage is that the electrical component or module is securely held onto the socket unit and the two are locked to the rail against any possibility of accidental displacement. Not only are the two locked together, but a constant pressure is exerted to the end of forcing one against the other so that pressure is maintained on a sealing gasket between the two. Another advantage is that while the socket unit can be inserted and replaced at will at a station on the track, it is securely held by the track against accidental displacement, such as might result from the force applied when an electrical component or module is removed from that socket.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the appended disclosure.